I Never Knew
by Y2J's Princess
Summary: Chris Irvine's thoughts about Jay's behavior lately
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: None of the characters you recognize belong to me. Told in Chris Jericho's POV.  
  
You aren't the same guy I used to be friends with. Week after week after week you strut down to the ring with that Intercontinental title over your shoulder, demanding respect. Did you ever stop to think that maybe you'll get respect once you give it? You can't just go around demanding respect like that, Jay.. you just can't.  
  
I wanted to confront you about the issue, but I knew better. I knew you'd just say I was looking too far into things.. that I was overanalyzing things.. so I didn't.  
  
I decided to let things slide. I thought maybe you'd realize you were just making an ass of yourself and go back to being the Jay I used to know. Now I realize just how wrong I was.  
  
When Steve put us in that match for the Intercontinental title, I'll admit I was wrong for trying to use the ropes to get a win over you. When you used the ropes and got the three count, I wasn't really all that surprised. But then I looked up the ramp and saw a huge smile on your face. That's when I knew that things between us were about to change.  
  
Then, the next week on Raw, you strut down to the ramp once again and proceed to tell everyone how bad my Highlight Reel is. Let me tell ya, junior, if you were trying to press my buttons, you sure did a good job of it. Not only did it make me angry.. it hurt. You know how much that show means to me. You know how much work I put into that show to make sure it entertains people. That's why I attacked you. I let out all the hurt and anger inside of me, hoping you'd realize what this was doing to me. But did it do any good? No. I thought you were my friend, Jay. But as each day goes by, I realize that I've lost you.  
  
I've not only lost you as a friend, Jay, but as a lover as well. You don't want to hold me anymore, you never want to spend time with me. All because of that stupid title. That's the most important thing to you. As much as I hate to admit it.. that really hurts.  
  
I'm leaving you, Jay. I really don't see any other choice. I know that you aren't going to change. That title is always going to be your number one priority.. and.. I just can't do this anymore.  
  
I knock on your hotel room door, hoping you'll still be awake. You open the door and the first thing I see is that title over your shoulder. My god Jay.. you're really starting to scare me.  
  
Seeing that you aren't going to be the first to speak, I start the conversation. "Jay, we need to talk."  
  
"Can't it wait until tomorrow or something?" you ask, in a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
I let myself into your room, refusing to let you talk me down like that. "No Jay, we need to talk now. I'm sorry, but this needs to be said. You're completely out of control!! You cheat in order to get a win over me, you talk trash about my show, you refuse to spend time with me.. and.. I'm sorry, but.. if that title is going to be the most important thing in your life, then we're through."  
  
You shrug slightly and say, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Chris" then walk over to the door, opening it.  
  
Shaking my head sadly, I walk out of your room, glancing back at you for a few seconds, then make my way down the hall.  
  
I walk down the hallway to my room then press my back against the door, slowly sliding myself down to the floor, burying my face in my hands, and letting tears stream down my cheeks.  
  
I never knew loving you would hurt this much. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: None of the characters in this story belong to me. This chapter is told in Jay's P.O.V. (Hope you enjoy the chapter, Kitten. *grins* )  
  
Well, that certainly was a surprise. I didn't think you'd ever have the guts to end things between us. But I know sooner or later you'll come crawling back to me. You always do. Whenever we have an argument or disagreement you storm off, usually pouting, then come back a few hours later.  
  
You need me, Chris. I know it.. you know it.. everyone knows it. You can't live without me.  
  
You'd never admit that you need me though. You have too much pride. You're too full of yourself. Your ego is what's hurting you, Chris.. not me. Your ego is what is preventing you from seeing what a failure your Highlight Reel is.  
  
Nobody likes your show, Chris. You think you're entertaining? You think you're a good host? You don't even have a variety of guests. How many times have you had Shawn on your show, huh? Three, maybe four? And Evolution.. they've made quite a few appearances on your show. Sorry it break it to ya, man, but.. that gets kind of boring after a while. You need variety! You need peeps! You need me, Chris. That's what it all boils down to. Without me, you're nothing.  
  
It's been about an hour and a half since you left my room. I get up and leave my room, making my way down the hallway to pay you a little visit.  
  
When I finally reach your room, I lift up my hand to knock, but I stop when I hear something. A voice? No, two voices. I quietly lean against your door, pressing my ear against it. This should be interesting.  
  
".. you saw how he was, Shawn." I can't help but roll my eyes as I realize who is in there with you. Shawn.. always the hero. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear you continue. "He's completely out of control. I thought he loved me. That stupid title is the only thing that matters to him."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Chris" I hear Shawn say. "You're better off without him. You deserve to be with someone who will care about you.. love you.. treat you the way you deserve to be treated." I listen intently, curious as to how you'll react to that.  
  
It doesn't surprise me when I hear you start crying. "I loved him so much, Shawn. I thought I was important to him. But I guess all of this was just a game." God, Chris, do you realize how pathetic you sound right now?  
  
Yeah, you were important to me for a while. But on Judgment Day on May 18th, 2003, things changed. That's the day I became the Intercontinental Champion. That title means the world to me, and it always will. The way I see it is.. lovers can be replaced.. titles can't. So, in a way, I guess you could say I had to choose between you and the title. I chose the title, obviously. This title can give me all kinds of things, Chris. Things that you can't give me. This title can bring me money, power, and fame. You can't do any of that. If I had the chance to go back and make the choice all over again, my decision would be the same.  
  
My thoughts are interrupted again as I hear Shawn start to speak again. "Please, Chris, calm down. There's no need to beat yourself up over this. This isn't your fault. You haven't done anything wrong. It's Jay's fault that you're hurting like this." And, of course, you burst into another fit of tears. You're such a baby. There is a long pause, which probably means Shawn is holding you or something, then he starts speaking again. "I swear, I'll make Jay regret this. He's going to wish he had never hurt you."  
  
Oh, how cute. Shawn to the rescue yet again.  
  
I make my way down the hallway, going back to my room, smirking.  
  
I never knew hurting you would feel this good. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: The characters you see in this story do not belong to me. This chapter is told in Shawn's P.O.V. (I hope you enjoy!)  
  
I'm really glad you accepted my challenge for a match against you, Jay. I'm looking forward to beating the shit out of you. You deserve everything I'm going to do to you tonight. Since our match is a No Disqualification match, there's not a damn thing you can do about it.  
  
You have some nerve, Jay. Strutting around like you own this place. Let me give you a newsflash.. you're nothing compared to some of the other guys back here. You're just a little boy with a huge ego, all because of a title. You lost something that I've wanted for a long time. Yeah, I'm talking about Chris. I love him with all my heart, but I never said anything to him about it because I knew he was in love with you.  
  
I love Chris. And when you fuck with someone I love, you fuck with me. That's a mistake I'm going to make sure you live to regret.  
  
How can you hurt someone as innocent as Chris? You don't even feel bad about what you did to him, do you? Of course you don't. You don't have a heart. You're a heartless son of a bitch.  
  
My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Chris' soft, hesitant voice. "Shawn, you really don't have to go through with this match."  
  
"Chris, I'm going to have this match with Jay. He hurt you so I'm going to hurt him. Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine, I promise."  
  
"Be careful, Shawn," Chris says quietly. "I don't want you to get hurt out there."  
  
I can tell Chris doesn't want me to go through with this match, but this is just something I need to do.  
  
Seeing that it's almost time for me to make my entrance, I pull Chris into a quick hug then wave at him as I walk towards the gorilla. After waiting a few moments, I hear my music start, so I make my way down the ramp and slide into the ring, not bothering to do my usual entrance. This match is personal and I'm ready to get down to business.  
  
As your music plays, I can feel my blood start to boil. My hatred towards you seems to grow more as you get closer and closer to the ring. Once we're face to face, I can't help but let out a low growl. You have no idea how badly I want to hurt you right now.  
  
After battling with you for about 10 minutes or so, I finally get the three count. I have to admit, you put up one hell of a fight, even though you tried to get yourself counted out numerous times.  
  
I feel like I'm on top of the world as the referee raises my arm in victory. I glance over at the announcers table and I'm shocked to see Chris standing up, making his way to the ring. I get slightly nervous since I have no idea what he has in mind. But that feeling quickly goes away as I see Chris stand over you, spitting in your face. Wow, talk about adding insult to injury. I can't help but laugh when Chris says, "You don't fuck with the King of the World and the Heart Break Kid, Jay. I guess you had to learn the hard way, huh?"  
  
Chris and I make our way up the ramp with huge smiles on both of our faces.  
  
As I glance back at you lying in the middle of the ring in a bloody heap, I can't help but feel immensely satisfied.  
  
I never knew revenge could be this sweet.  
  
**The End** 


End file.
